


A Pharah and Junkrat story

by A_very_apathetic_potato



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, Violence, What Have I Done, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_very_apathetic_potato/pseuds/A_very_apathetic_potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is actually no love in this, I am just depicting a representation of what I think would happen if these two were to ever get into a situation that involved some kind of intimacy. It is mostly Junkrat-centric but that could change in later chapters. This story was taken from my wattpad account so if you want to check it out from there my username is fancysh33p. Enjoy the story and have a wonderful day you wonderful person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pharah and Junkrat story

As Junkrat hugged Pharah tighter, she started to soar in the air. Junkrat hid his face in her armored chest, slightly scared of the heights. All though he would launch himself up with his mine, he always had the fear of falling back down to the earth. Pharah had a thousand thoughts running through her head, though she could not focus on one of them as she had the smaller man clinging to her for dear life. As they got higher and higher, Junkrat slowly lifted his head from Pharah's and looked around, admiring the sights and enjoying being able to be this close to the woman he loved since he laid eyes on her. Once they got high enough, Pharah came to a stop and started to hover at the same height. Junkrat suddenly became very self-conscious, feeling the burning gazes of his team-mates. What was going through their head when they saw the unlikely pair flying in the air. He could not even fathom what Road Hog was thinking. Even with all of the people watching him, the only thing that he could truly focus on was the amazing and powerful person that was currently holding him in the air. As they both stared at each other in silence, Junkrat decided to be bold and to try something that he thought never would have happened in a million years. He leaned in closer and closer to Pharah's uncovered face. He went to close the distance but Pharah moved her face closer to his ear. As Junkrat held his breath to find out what she was going to say, his face burned red. Pharah got closer and closer to his ear and finally when she was close enough she whispered a simple phrase, that held more meaning to her than anything else in this world. 

"Justice rains from above", she said, as she hurled Junkrat towards the ground. As he fell, his eyes widened, unable to do anything as he got closer and closer to the ground. With the air rushing in his ears, he was unable to comprehend the sound of a volley of rockets that Pharah sent down towards him. Every single member of the Overwatch team watched in shock as Junkrat hit the ground with a loud crash, followed by numerous explosions coming from Pharah's rockets. Road Hog could only watch in mute horror as one of his friends arms came flying from the crash, hitting him square in the face. 

 

Fin


End file.
